


The Playlist

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, OOC?, Other, Team bonding through muuusic, What if? What if Bruce had an injury-recovery playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: What if, to help with his physical therapy, especially his back, Bruce had an inspirational playlist of songs based off of the personalities of the founding members of the Justice League, and Superman found out about it? What would the different supers think of the Bat's song pick(s) for them? Also possible budding relationship between Batman and Wonder Woman, because that is an excellent song.





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own these characters, DC Comics does. So, I like songs with meaningful lyrics, and one day I was at the gym and could not get this thought out of my head: what if Bruce had an inspirational (fluffy) playlist about the founding members of the Justice League? So that became this fic.

It had been about three years since the Justice League was first formed. Now, the league had expanded past Clark’s— Superman’s— wildest dreams and he was happy. Most of the time. Yes, having the other new recruits was a godsend when things got hectic; even Superman appreciated backup. But, it just wasn’t the same as the old days. Also, with the addition of the new recruits, Batman— Bruce— became more withdrawn. Not that he’d ever been that friendly with the original seven, although he would allow himself to relax a little around them. Hell, he’d even smile occasionally and, Flash swore, the man had laughed once. But not anymore. That was what Clark missed— that sense of family. It was still present, undoubtedly, but it was harder to feel as connected. He missed it, a lot. 

The first time Clark found out that Bruce did normal stuff like listen to music was when he was in the infirmary for a few days after getting blown up while fighting Luther and the Injustice League. Dick Grayson, Bruce’s adopted son, brought by some personal effects so the man wouldn’t go mad; he would still try to sneak out several times, it turned out. Bruce had been in bed, looking at his tablet while simultaneously listening to something on an… Ipod? At first, Clark had thought it must have been specialized and that Bruce was simply listening in on one of his secret audio recorders. But he cheated and used his super-hearing to get to the bottom of the small mystery. To his immense surprise, he heard not criminals, or even a police radio, but honest to god music! It turned out Bruce was listening to Michael Bublé. Clark felt kind of like he was seeing something he shouldn’t so he turned tail and left. But he discussed it later with Diana. 

“Really, he was listening to Michael Bublé? I did not expect him to even enjoy music, let alone enjoy something like that,” Diana said. 

Clark nodded, and smiled. “I know! It was a little surreal to see him doing something like that— I mean, there isn’t really a useful purpose to listening to music. But, I think it’s good he has something normal like that,” he replied. Diana let out a small laugh. 

“Yes, I quite agree, Clark,” she said back. 

Much as he would have liked to see something else that humanized him, Bruce remained almost impenetrably cold to the rest of them, at least, in the general population of the league. When they had founder’s meetings, though it was hard to see, the Batman did relax a little more. Then about five months later, Clark got another opportunity. 

It was nearly two a.m. on the Watchtower and Clark was trying to sleep. Unfortunately, someone was in the gym, blasting their music. Well, to be fair, not blasting, but loud enough for someone with super-hearing to find it annoying. Wearily, Clark got out of bed and donned the suit. He floated down the hall to the gym and was confused because the gym lights were off… except for the very back corner by the weight racks and the punching bags. He scanned the room but didn’t see anyone, until the top of a man’s head came slightly into view. It was Bruce. He was doing pushups with what looked like an obscene amount of weights on his back. Clark raised an eyebrow as the song changed to “Bohemian Rhapsody.” Bruce grunted, and Clark noted his unusually high heartrate. 

A bit concerned that maybe his friend was trying to unwisely push through an injury— it wouldn’t be the first time, or the last—or maybe he was working through demons when what he really needed was sleep, Clark approached. As Bruce was counting, and obviously in the middle of something, Clark just stood a fair distance off, where Bruce could see him. The other man ignored him and continued counting, sweat dripping off his face and chest, “…95, 96, 97… huff… 98… 99, 100.” With a sigh, he paused in plank and reached a hand back, removing weights one at a time until there were none. He stood, wiping his face with a towel and turned to face Clark. “What do you want?” he asked gruffly. 

Clark felt a little awkward. “Uh, well… I was trying to sleep, but well, the music was keeping me up. And then, when I saw you in here— are you all right, Bruce?” he asked. 

Bruce didn’t answer for a minute, taking a long swig of water. He wiped his mouth and said, “I was just finishing up. I’ll turn it off in a minute. Sorry for keeping you up, Clark,” he said. Clark frowned at the partial response. Why did the Bat have to be so difficult? 

“No, it’s fine… super-hearing isn’t always great. But, Bruce, you didn’t answer my—" He stopped when a new song came on, one he recognized, given its, well… unusual name. “Really? “Kryptonite” by Three Doors Down?” he asked. Bruce looked… he looked a bit embarrassed. Clark arched an eyebrow, demanding an answer. After all, even if it was just a song, still, it was named after Clark’s greatest weakness. 

There was a bit of awkward silence as the song reached its crescendo, then Bruce sighed and pressed pause. The sudden silence in the dark gym was oppressive. “I couldn’t sleep… my back was hurting. So, I came in here to do physical therapy for it. And… when it hurts, it’s not always easy for me to do it. I have a… playlist for when I do pt. This is it,” he said finally. Clark frowned, more confused than before Bruce had answered. 

“Why that song, though?” Clark asked. 

Bruce looked at him a moment, clearly deciding something in his head. Then he approached Clark, Ipod in hand and pulled up the playlist. “I have songs for everyone… It… helps me get through the bad times when I’m in here,” Bruce said reluctantly. Clark started grinning and Bruce glared at him fiercely. Clark tried to stop smiling. 

“Can I see it?” he asked. Bruce handed him the Ipod, having scrolled to the top of the playlist beforehand. 

“You can borrow it, Clark. But I’m not telling you which song is for who,” Bruce said, walking away. Before Clark could thank him, or say anything else, the Batman had gone. Oh well. Clark turned back to the playlist and pressed play. 

Two days later, he was stumped. He thought he’d figured out which songs were for which hero, but then he’d have doubts and second guess himself. So, he decided to ask the others—it would be interesting to see where opinions diverged. He saw that Shayera, John, Diana, and Flash were at a table in the dining room, but Aquaman and J’ohn were not present. Oh well. He approached them, the Ipod in hand, and sat. 

“What’s up, big guy?” asked Flash. Clark smiled. 

“You’ll never believe me, but I have Batman’s Ipod. He let me borrow it. I need your help,” Clark said quickly, almost giddily. Flash’s eyebrows were both raised. 

“Wow! Tell me what happened? Does he have music? I can’t believe Bats even has something as normal as an Ipod!” he exclaimed. Diana merely raised an eyebrow, while Shayera didn’t look too interested and John simply looked thoughtful. Clark told them what Bruce had told him and the reactions were pretty much the same. 

“He has a playlist about us? Aw, he does have a heart!” Flash said. 

“I can’t believe he actually thinks about us at all outside of work. I didn’t think he liked us that much,” John said. 

“Me neither. I am curious about which songs are for which person though…” Shayera said. Diana nodded her agreement. Clark chuckled. 

“How about you all come to my room later today and we can listen? I have some theories, but I’m stuck on some of them… I was thinking you guys could help. Oh! Can someone invite J’ohn and Arthur too?” Clark asked, looking at the clock on the Ipod. 

“Sure thing, Supes,” Flash said. Clark waived a hand as he hurried from the room—he was going to be late to monitor duty if he didn’t hurry. 

As he sat down, he stuck in his earbuds and listened to the playlist for the fourth time. Ok, “Kryptonite” had to be about him. As for his second song, Clark wasn’t as sure, but he thought it might be either “You’ve Got a Friend in Me,” or “What a Wonderful World” since Bruce was always grumbling about him being a ‘boy scout.’ Then, there was Barry. The first song was easy— “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles),” Clark chuckled at the reference to walking in association with Barry. He was also pretty sure that the second song for the speedster was “Signs” as Bruce was always saying Flash didn’t follow instructions. He didn’t know how he felt about that song for Barry, but he could see how Bruce would choose it. 

Diana’s first, like Barry’s was easy, and obviously “You Don’t Own Me.” As for her second, Clark had no clue. Shayera was easy, although Clark cringed at Bruce’s second choice; her songs were “Seven Nation Army” and “Two Evils.” Clark didn’t know how Bruce felt in great detail about John and J’ohn, or Arthur, for that matter, so he basically guessed. For the Green Lantern, he thought: “I Won’t Back Down,” and “Devil Went Down to Georgia.” For the Martian Manhunter, he supposed Bruce could have chosen “How Bizarre” and “The Logical Song.” That left only a few more songs… which meant that there were a few people with more than two songs, as Clark doubted that Aquaman had four songs in the Justice League playlist. So, for Arthur, Clark believed Bruce most likely to choose “Don’t Bring Me Down” and “Sympathy for the Devil.” That left “Angel of the Morning,” “Human,” “Bohemian Rhapsody” and “Dear God.” Clark wasn’t sure, but he suspected that Bruce might have chosen a few songs for himself… although “Human” seemed to be too pop for him. 

Later that afternoon, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash all showed up at Superman’s door. “Come in!” he said, having just finished hooking up Bruce’s Ipod to his speakers. He had grabbed a few extra chairs from the conference room and lay them in front of the speakers. Everyone else sat down and Clark turned to J’ohn and Arthur. “I assume you’ve been filled in on what we’re doing here?” he asked. They nodded, so Clark said to the group, “I’ve made my personal guesses, but want to hear your opinions. So, let’s listen a few times and then discuss.” Everyone else nodded, so Clark pressed play. 

During “I Will Be (500 Miles)” everyone looked at Barry, who laughed. People winced as “Kryptonite” came on, and there was awkward fidgeting during “Two Evils.” After they’d listened to the playlist twice through, Clark handed out papers and pencils so people could write down their guesses. Then they discussed their choices. “ 

I think “Angel of the Morning” has to be about Shayera,” Flash said, “I mean, it’s got angels, which have wings!” Clark shook his head. 

“No! If you listen to the song, it’s a love song, not about literal angels, Barry. I don’t think Bruce is basing these choices off titles alone,” Clark said. 

“I agree with Clark. But I do not think that “Human” is about Bruce himself… it is too, literal. Batman does not like to discuss his weaknesses, so I doubt he would chose that song for himself,” J’ohn said. Green Lantern frowned. 

“But the rest of us are meta-humans! I don’t see who it could apply to except for him,” he stated in puzzlement. 

“I think it is more the sentiment behind the lyrics that he’s based his choices on,” Diana interrupted, “So, I think that “Human” is for Clark, along with 'Kryptonite.'” 

Clark shook his head. “But that just contradicts what you said about songs being chosen for someone based off their titles, also, “I bleed when I fall down?” How is that about me?” he asked. 

“I think,” Shayera said slowly, “he’s thinking of your personality, Clark. You know, he always calls you ‘boy scout’ and stuff.” 

“Oh,” Clark said. He hadn’t thought about that. But, it made sense now. 

Arthur, who had been silent this whole time, chimed in, “Superman, did Batman say you could ask for hints?” Clark smiled. 

“He never said I couldn’t ask. Great idea, Arthur!” 

At the next founder’s meeting, after everything else had concluded, Superman said, “We have one more matter to discuss. The playlist. Batman, we have some ideas, but need you to give us a hint or two.” Bruce smirked. 

“Fine, I’ll give you a hint. But I want to hear your guesses first,” he said. In the end, everyone ended up handing him their slips of paper from earlier. Batman’s face remained impassive throughout his reading. Finally, he set down the papers and said, “Not what I was expecting… but not terrible either. Ok, here’s my hint: Clark has three songs, and I included some songs for myself too.” With that, he stood, leaving the rest of the founders to debate amongst themselves what the order of the songs could be. 

A week later, Clark found a note on his desk asking if he had figured it out yet. He gathered the rest of the founders— minus Batman— and finalized their guesses. For Bruce, they decided: “Dear God,” and “Bohemian Rhapsody.” Then they let Bruce know they were ready. They submitted their list of guesses and it looked like this: 

Superman: “Kryptonite,” “Friend in Me,” and “Human.” 

Hawk Girl: “Two Evils,” and “Seven Nation Army.” 

Wonder Woman: “You Don’t Own Me,” “Angel of the Morning,” and “What a Wonderful World.” 

Flash: “Signs,” and “I Will Be (500 Miles).” 

Martian Manhunter: “How Bizarre,” and “The Logical Song.” 

Green Lantern: “I Won’t Back Down,” and “Devil Went Down to Georgia.” 

Aquaman: “Don’t Bring Me Down,” and “Sympathy for the Devil.” 

Batman: “Dear God,” and “Bohemian Rhapsody.” 

Bruce looked at their list for a long time and then, simply grunted. He put down a white piece of paper next to theirs and said, “Here’s the actual list.” Then he left the room. Flash hurried over to see the results. 

Bruce’s Playlist: Batman: “Bohemian Rhapsody,” “Kryptonite.” Superman: “Human,” “Don’t Bring Me Down,” “You’ve Got a Friend in Me.” Wonder Woman: “Angel of the Morning,” “You Don’t Own Me,” “Sympathy for the Devil.” Hawk Girl: “Two Evils,” “Seven Nation Army.” Flash: “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles),” “Signs.” Martian Manhunter: “The Logical Song,” “What a Wonderful World.” Aquaman: “Dear God,” “I Won’t Back Down.” Green Lantern: “Devil Went Down to Georgia,” “How Bizarre.” 

For the last time, they all listened to Bruce’s playlist, now knowing which songs were for which person. “Your songs totally fit you, Supes!” Flash said as “Human” ended. Clark smiled, actually a bit surprised. Yes, he could see Bruce’s thought process behind it. 

“I think you need to be a bit more careful following the rules, Flash,” Clark teased. 

“Ha! Never knew Bats thought I was a hippy,” Flash replied. 

“I do like “Devil Went Down to Georgia,”” John said, “But why is my second song “How Bizarre?”” 

“I think it is because of the nature of your powers, John,” the Martian Manhunter said, “After all, you are the only other ‘normal’ human here besides Batman himself. Surely it was at least a little strange at first.” With that said, Green Lantern looked more thoughtful. 

“Perhaps,” he replied. 

Aquaman looked somewhere between puzzled and content. “I did not know Batman thought of these matters so closely. As king of Atlantis, I do not pray to a higher deity, but I do worry about such things… and I worry my people say the same as this woman says to ‘God.’ I also do not like to back down. I find I am in agreement with his choices,” Arthur concluded. 

“As am I,” J’ohn agreed simply, “Batman seems to have captured my… duality here.” 

Shayera didn’t look very happy. Flash caught onto this. 

“Cheer up, Shayera. At least you aren’t the greater of two evils! Also, Bats thinks you’re strong… which is good, right?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Hawk Girl said. 

“I find myself agreeing with the sentiments in “You Don’t Own Me,”” Wonder Woman said, “it is a surprisingly enlightened song for patriarch’s world. But why would I have sympathy for an evil—if perhaps, fictional—character?” she asked, ignoring the third song, which would lead her to question Bruce… later. 

“I think it’s because of your longevity and your previous experiences in this world,” Clark said, “Bruce gets that it is not always easy to see the best in ‘man’s world.’” Diana accepted this with a nod. 

“But why did Batman choose “Kryptonite” and “Bohemian Rhapsody” for himself?” Flash asked. Clark frowned, thinking. Why had Bruce chosen that song for himself? It was curious. He doubted the man would explain to the rest of them, as this was already an astounding breach of his privacy. 

“I think,” Clark said slowly, sounding it out, “maybe he sees himself that way— as different and somewhat dangerous to us, but also a weakness, maybe because of his morality. As for “Bohemian Rhapsody,”: I don’t know… although I really hope it’s not because of ‘I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me.’” That statement seemed to suck the remainder of the good spirits from the room. Everyone began making excuses to leave. Clark was still perturbed by his friend’s song choices for himself and so decided to pay him a visit. He approached Bruce’s room, Ipod in hand, and knocked. 

“Come in,” Bruce called from the other side of the door. Clark entered. 

“I have your Ipod, thanks for letting me borrow it. It was… it was fun,” he said. Bruce spun around from where he was sitting at his desk. 

“Well it was certainly interesting to see what you would guess. I can’t believe you all thought I would be obvious enough to give Superman the song “Kryptonite,”” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“About that…” Clark said, shifting on his feet, “can I get an explanation?” Bruce narrowed his eyes, but didn’t object so Clark took that as a ‘yes.’ The other man gestured for Superman to sit on his bed, so he did. 

“I chose “Kryptonite” because I’m different than the rest of this team, Clark. I’ve screwed up before, and want to remind myself of it. As for “Bohemian Rhapsody,” well… That reminds me what I’m facing. ‘Easy come, easy go…’ it’s true. I know that all too well. All it takes is a punk with a gun, or a clown. That song also reminds me of the clown— motivates me to train harder so I don’t get taken down by him,” Bruce said grimly. Clark stared for a moment, unsure what to say to such words. But eventually, he pressed on. 

“What about Diana? “Angel of the Morning” is quite the song…” he observed. 

Bruce removed the cowl and sighed, placing his face in one gloved hand. “I probably should’ve removed that one before giving the Ipod to you. I… I like her, Clark,” he said quietly. 

“Like like her?” was the best Superman could respond. Bruce shot him a glare. 

“Yes, boy scout,” he said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bruce stood to admit the second person. When Clark saw it was Diana, he decided it was time to leave. 

“I should probably go,” he said, “There’s a train accident in, uh, China.” As he left, he heard Wonder Woman humming “Angel of the Morning.” He smiled. Maybe the Bat wouldn’t be a poor boy whom nobody loved— at least in his own opinion— for very much longer.


End file.
